


Fifty Shades of Yukhei

by xiaocasnation



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Boys In Love, Condoms, Dom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, School Uniforms, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaocasnation/pseuds/xiaocasnation
Summary: Lucas is a young CEO as well as a model, he is quite famous, rich and liked by many women. But his cold nature is enough to make him an untouchable figure, until one day he meets a schoolboy, a boy who is sweet, cute, innocent but talkative who can make him fall in love
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Fifty Shades of Yukhei

Sometimes Yukhei feels quite guilty about this, but unfortunately, he couldn't help but be attracted to that cute young boy, in that innocent and chatty boy, sometimes he is really surprised. How could he fall in love with that school boy? There were still a lot of adult people out there.

And Xiaojun, that cute boy can really make Yukhei go crazy. Like now, just seeing that boy still wearing his school uniform, standing in the living room facing the television with his back to him, was enough to make Yukhei excited.

Beautiful legs wrapped in short school pants, also socks above the ankles, a beautiful school shirt that fits perfectly on the Xiaojun’s body, so beautiful.

From the start, this was what attracted Yukhei—apart from Xiaojun's personality, of course. The school uniform looks cute when it covers Xiaojun's beautiful body.

Yukhei's long legs moved closer to Xiaojun, then hugged the boy's thin waist from behind which was enough to make Xiaojun flinch at the sudden touch. “What are you doing?" He asked in a deep voice, slightly hoarse.

Xiaojun turned his head slowly and he blinked then smiled.

"Daydreaming," the casual answer came out of those beautiful lips, "usually at this time you haven't come home?” He asked again, Yukhei smiled faintly then shrugged his shoulders while bringing his head closer to lightly kiss Xiaojun's nape.

“Not allowed?" Yukhei asked between his kisses, making Xiaojun squirm and then chuckle.

"Never mind ... Just surprised." Xiaojun said to which Yukhei replied with a soft snort.

"Why are you surprised? I want to meet you, i miss you." Xiaojun moaned softly when Yukhei bit his earlobe, he slowly pushed Yukhei's body then turned to face the handsome man behind him.

Yukhei raised his eyebrows when he saw Xiaojun frown. “Miss me? We meet every day." The cute boy asked in surprise, Yukhei chuckled softly.

Then he grabbed Xiaojun’s thin waist again. “That's not it, Honey.” He said as he easily lifted Xiaojun's body, making the cute boy gently squeeze Yukhei's shoulder while wrapping his leg around Yukhei's waist.

"You know what's in my head, right?" Yukhei asked softly, which was able to create a reddish tinge on the sweet young boy's cheeks, making Xiaojun blink embarrassedly.

"I don't know ..." Xiaojun answered softly as he looked away, Yukhei grinned then stepped out while gently kissing Xiaojun's cheek. “Okay, i'll tell you." He said calmly.

Obviously if Xiaojun really understood what Yukhei meant, it was clear he knew what Yukhei was going to show him, and obviously he knew very well what would happen after this. Especially when Yukhei took him to dark room, which was able to make Xiaojun's nape shudder, because he knew what he was getting into.

"Still don't know?" Yukhei asked again and Xiaojun was clearly too shaking to answer, he was silent.

And his body trembled even more when Yukhei laid him on the soft bed, Xiaojun was silent while biting his lower lip, the dim light made him calm a little, because Yukhei wouldn't see how he was tense now, not because of lust, not yet. However, due to intimidation from Yukhei who too dominate him.

How about Yukhei who is now kneeling between Xiaojun legs, who is now slowly removing his tie, "Hands!" His words were clearly understood by Xiaojun, with a little hesitation, Xiaojun handed over his hands, which Yukhei immediately tied with his tie earlier.

Is Xiaojun scared? At first it was, even now, but for some reason, Yukhei's dominant attitude was always able to make him weak even unable to refuse, making him tremble with fear but also wanting, making him afraid but also enthusiastic.

Xiaojun was only silent, even when Yukhei raised his hands to tie him to the head of the bed, and when Yukhei's dark and sharp eyes met his beautiful eyes, Xiaojun was stunned, because the feeling of enthusiasm but fear flared up again.

And when Yukhei was about to close Xiaojun's eyes, he quickly refused, making Yukhei frown. “I ... want to see your face, can i?" He said softly, barely audible, especially with his trembling voice.

Yukhei was silent for a moment, considered, then smiled faintly. “Why not?” He said as he ducked to kiss Xiaojun's beautiful lips, who also welcomed his kiss. Yukhei's hands moved, slowly but surely he opened one by one the buttons of Xiaojun's uniform.

His hands moved, lightly rubbing the skin of Xiaojun’s body that felt warm and moist, the flawless skin he had always craved for, which made his owner moan slowly, and it was clear what he expected, what Yukhei wanted to hear.

His lips kept sipping those thin lips that tasted sweet, his hands continued to rub the skin that was suddenly sensitive, kept on craving, tried to tease but was also tempted. But it is clear if Yukhei can control himself, how to be able to make Xiaojun beg him, how to make Xiaojun moan and want him, Yukhei can clearly do all of that.

And Xiaojun, he was starting to weaken, starting to want more, expecting Yukhei to do everything to him right away, for God's sake, Xiaojun was suddenly expecting a lot now.

And Yukhei would not do it easily, too fast to do what Xiaojun wanted.

"You like it?" He asked in a whisper, moving his hand to gently twist Xiaojun's soft nipples, which was able to make the cute boy groan softly.

There is no need to say 'yes' to express something that is certain. After all, Xiaojun really couldn't speak.

He craved this, even though he was always shy to admit, to be honest Xiaojun himself was still too innocent about this, Yukhei was the one who showed him everything, Yukhei was the first for him, and maybe Yukhei was also the one who succeeded in making him want more.

And Yukhei, he clearly knew that maybe he was very, very bad, because he could make the innocent boy become a little wild when he was with him, but once again, Yukhei couldn't resist, he couldn't stop.

The moaning from those beautiful lips, succeeded in making Yukhei even crazier, as well as Xiaojun who craved and wanted more when he was shrouded in fear of the strange things Yukhei wanted to do to him.

Xiaojun's body stiffened as Yukhei began to unzip his school pants, lowering the object slowly which was unfortunately also sensual. Xiaojun swallowed his saliva, also biting his lower lip lightly.

"Is this what you want? You want me to be there right away?” Yukhei asked in a little whisper, along with his hand that threw Xiaojun's school pants in random places.

And what could Xiaojun do but be quiet and bite his lower lip with teary eyes? Really, his body was completely trembling at the moment. And Yukhei, it's not like he doesn't care, but from the start he said and emphasized that he wouldn't stop as long as Xiaojun didn't say the words they had agreed to.

Although Xiaojun cried, sobbed and even shouted, Yukhei didn't care, actually that was what he liked besides Xiaojun's sweet face asking to be satisfied, and Xiaojun also knew and agreed. Yukhei really stopped when he said the words they agreed to.

Yukhei's hands moved again, now touching sensitive spots on Xiaojun's body which he had memorized well, touching them seductively, teasing him on purpose when he saw those beautiful eyes begging.

That innocent and cute boy really knows how to make Yukhei almost destroy the cold wall of domination he has created only to immediately fulfill his sweet boy's wish. But it is clear that he will not do it easily.

“Lucass…” Yup, Xiaojun was the only one who called him like that, and Yukhei didn't mind that at all.

Lucas's name is quite sexy and cute at the same time when it comes out of Xiaojun's beautiful lips. He likes whatever comes from that boy.

How sweet that boy's voice was, how he smelled, how those beautiful eyes looked at him, how that little hand held him, Yukhei loved everything about Xiaojun. Without exception.

Yukhei's body ducked again, so that he could kiss every inch of Xiaojun's soft skin, making the cute boy slowly writhe, his lips moaning softly feeling something that felt strange but also felt good at the same time.

How do Yukhei's wet lips kiss his skin, lick them to suck his nipples slowly, how are Yukhei's hands that are now starting to get into Xiaojun’s underwear and lightly stroking his cock which has tightened under there. Xiaojun could only bite his lips, puffed out his body.

His hands gently squeezed the tie that tied him, his toes squeezed the socks he was wearing lightly, especially when Yukhei's lips began to slowly lick his stomach, Xiaojun wanted to scream.

He wanted to stop, but also wanted Yukhei to satisfy him immediately, but his lips could only be silent, unable to speak. His eyes were getting teary, when did Yukhei stop teasing him like this?

One of his legs started shaking when Yukhei lifted it slowly, kissed his sensually, placed it on his shoulder, although to be honest Xiaojun felt uncomfortable with it, but he could not protest and refused.

"Ahh ..." he moaned softly, then immediately bit his lower lip, making Yukhei look up at him, Xiaojun just stared at the man silently.

"You can to moan and even scream, don't hold it in, Honey." Yukhei said as he rubbed Xiaojun's chin slowly, the boy was just silent, it was clear that if he wouldn't want to do that, more precisely he wouldn't be able to.

Yukhei kissed Xiaojun's inner thigh again, kissed his groin, until he kissed Xiaojun's cock which was still wrapped in his underwear, making Xiaojun stretch even more. “Lucass ..." he called softly.

Yukhei's hand slowly took off Xiaojun's underwear, making the boy's heartbeat even faster, making his body tremble even more, especially when his body was naked and only left his cardigan and uniform shirt wide open in front of Yukhei, who was still wearing his clothes completely.

It's not fair, when he feels embarrassed and uncomfortable, Yukhei still calmly puts on his clothes and keeps teasing him.

Yukhei moved down from the bed, towards the nightstand, taking the lubricant and condom, which again made Xiaojun's heart beat irregular. Especially when Yukhei got back on the bed, kneeling between his legs, staring with interest at his naked body, Xiaojun almost got burned.

And it got even crazier when Yukheei started pouring the lubricant into his anal canal, rubbing it lightly with his fingers, then inserting his two fingers in there, Xiaojun almost screamed.

His eyes were tightly closed, his body was trembling, his nipples were hard, his head looked up slowly as Yukhei's fingers began to play with him.

Really, he could have sworn that he could cum now if Yukhei kept messing around like this. Those long fingers were driving Xiaojun crazy every second, making Xiaojun's body almost numb from this delightful pleasure.

Yukhei grinned, seeing how chaotic Xiaojun was right now, he could hear the boy's frustrated groan, which made him even more excited to continue playing with him, even though to be honest he was starting to not stand how that beautiful body was writhing begging. How Xiaojun's narrow hole asked his cock to enter immediately, and how his trousers were starting to tighten.

"You want me?" He asked in a deep voice, Xiaojun opened his eyes, then blinked softly, and nodded, “say it!"

For a moment Xiaojun quietly bit his lower lip, then choked as Yukhei accelerated his finger movements down there.

"I want you ... please ... i want you." Xiaojun said frustratedly, full of wishes, making Yukhei even more above the clouds because he was wanted, making Yukhei grin softly.

Then he stopped his activities down there, his hands began to move to open one by one the button of his shirt, his eyes didn’t want to escape from Xiaojun who was now also staring at him breathlessly.

He took off his shirt, then took off his belt and took down his pants. It was enough to embarrass Xiaojun when his eyes caught something hard under Yukhei's underwear.

"You want it, right? So why are you looking away now?" Yukhei asked while raising his eyebrows. And Xiaojun is clearly unable to answer and is still staring faithfully to another place.

Yukhei snorted softly, then leaned over to rub him, still wrapped in his underwear, at Xiaojun’s, who again brought a muffled groan from those beautiful lips.

Yukhei's hand moved slowly to reach Xiaojun's chin, pulled him so that the beautiful eyes looked back at him, “didn't you ask to look at my face? Why are you looking away now?" He asked softly.

And Xiaojun could only hold his lips, holding back the strange sound that was sure to come out of his lips especially with Yukhei who kept rubbing him.

"You want it, right?" Yukhei asked again, and Xiaojun was silent, didn't answer, then Yukhei stopped, to look intently at Xiaojun. "I don't know how to having sex." He whispered, making Xiaojun blink slowly.

Xiaojun frowned when Yukhei untied his hands from the head of the bed. And blinked slowly when Yukhei took off his underwear, then grabbed Xiaojun's waist and lifted him up, reversing their position, making Xiaojun now sit on Yukhei's body with both hands still tied.

"Do it!" Yukhei said commanding, but Xiaojun blinked in disbelief. “Put mine into yours. You want it, don't you?" Yukhei's command was enough to make Xiaojun's brain go blank instantly.

Yukhei raised an eyebrow when Xiaojun was silent, "I didn't tell you to froze, Honey." His successful muttering brought back Xiaojun's suddenly empty brain. 

Xiaojun blinked slowly and then swallowed his saliva.

Yukhei's hand moved to grab the condom beside him, then bit the plastic wrap open, and handed the condom rubber to Xiaojun which the boy accepted hesitantly.

Xiaojun's head was lowered, staring at Yukhei's hardened cock, then looked back at Yukhei who was now raising his eyebrows. “Why? You don't know how to put it on?" Yukhei asked calmly.

Xiaojun Really didn't expect this, he didn't expect that Yukhei would tell him to do this.

hesitantly, with both trembling hands, he gently touched Yukhei's cock, then he put the condom there slowly, then he held it slowly while lifting his body slightly, positioned Yukhei's cock in his narrow hole, and moaned softly when Yukhei's started to enter.

Xiaojun's legs trembled, his hands gently squeezed Yukhei's stomach in reflex when his body moved, and Yukhei was silent while staring at the various adorable expressions that adorned Xiaojun's cute face.

Yukhei's hands moved to squeeze Xiaojun's waist, then he moved the body, making the owner moan.

“Hngg ..." Xiaojun's head was lowered, his eyes closed, his body was trembling.

His body moved faster and faster, bringing the essential pleasure he craved, Xiaojun was unable to do anything, his body almost went numb, his hands squeezed the tie that was still tied.

And Xiaojun almost choked when Yukhei grabbed his waist, turned back their position until he lay back down with Yukhei's body now moving more and more crazily on top of him, messing him up.

Yukhei was not much different, warmth wrapped him, making him almost insane and didn't even want to stop. His hand squeezed the thin waist, also moved it. His eyes stared at Xiaojun's closed eyes.

Immediately he ducked, grabbed Xiaojun's bound hands to be wrapped around his shoulders, then he greedily kissed Xiaojun's beautiful lips, his hands moved, gently stroking Xiaojun's skin.

Yukhei's body is constantly moving, looking for satisfaction, digging for pleasure. His hand kept moving to rub Xiaojun's soft skin, then stopped at Xiaojun's chest, squeezed it lightly, twisted his nipples, making the owner moan softly between kisses.

Yukhei was happy with the mess he made, even when Xiaojun's body stiffened and also trembled along with the sticky liquid that came out, Yukhei became even more enthusiastic.

Yukhei straightened his body again, his eyes stared at Xiaojun's beautiful body which was now filled with sticky fluid from orgasm, which was still moving in rhythm with him, who was now staring at him while biting those fingers, what else would Yukhei like more than this? There is no.

"Are you going to cum again?" Yukhei asked who was answered with a pleading eye and a gentle nod by Xiaojun, Yukhei grinned, "You want me to stop?" Yukhei asked again, to which Xiaojun answered by shaking his head in frustration when Yukhei slowed down the movement of his hips.

“So...?”

“Please ... Lucas .. Hnggh ...”

Yukhei chuckled softly, then again accelerated the movement of his hips, making Xiaojun immediately cover his lips with both hands, his eyes tightly closed, his body trembled even more, his legs suddenly weakened, his head suddenly felt dizzy.

Xiaonjun almost screamed when he got his orgasm again, and Yukhei stabbed him deeper as he also got his orgasm.

Xiaojun's breath was panting, his body trembled, his eyes were filled with tears, and his lips moaned softly as Yukhei took out his cock.

"I shouldn't be wearing this," Yukhei's words made Xiaojun open his eyes, then looked at Yukhei who was removing the condom filled with thick liquid from his orgasm, Xiaojun blinked softly.

Yukhei looked up at Xiaojun who was now also staring at him, then he grinned. “I won't wear it this time." He said which was enough to make Xiaojun raise his eyebrows in confusion.

What do you mean, Yukhei?

"How?" Yukhei asked. 

And before Xiaojun answered and even understood what Yukhei meant, his body had been lifted and then changed his position by Yukhei to be on his stomach, to then lift his waist, which made Xiaojun flabbergasted, especially at this time Yukhei started rubbing the head of his cock into Xiaojun’s narrow hole again.

Don't tell me if Yukhei wants to— "hngg ..." Xiaojun almost paused when Yukhei put his cock into him.

Really, Xiaojun should have guessed and knew that it would be like this, if they wouldn't finish quickly, if Yukhei wouldn't let him rest even until his strength was exhausted, if Yukhei was able to make him unable to walk properly tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sorry if maybe there is a typo or error, also if you find some sentences or words that don't connect or something like that, to be honest my English is not very good, English is also not my native language, I'm trying to do my best, so i hope you can understand.


End file.
